narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirei Yuri
—'Kirei's Theme' Kirei Yuri (奇麗百合, Yuri Kirei) is a fairly known Jōnin kunoichi of the Hidden Cloud and one of the few most profound users of the magē nintaijutsu. Born and raised by her father, who was merely a chunin his entire life, Kirei wasn't designed to be anything fairly spectacular. Several years after her days in the academy, she too had achieved the rank of middle ninja. Not to long after this life changing event, Kirei had received news that her father had been killed while on a mission. Torn by this sudden loss, Kirei grew depressed and had stop partaking in missions to better money for herself. As her life continued to spiral downward, she had considered to taking her own life to ease her seemingly never ending pain. The day that she had declared would be her last, she had met Seika Uchiha at a local eating establishment. Through his generosity out of sympathy for a woman who couldn't even pay for her own meals, he voluntarily paid for anything she wished to eat. She had originally despised him from the many things he was known for. From that day the two had begun to form bond, and quickly became friends. After such a progressed period of inactivity, the woman came to realization that she was not ready to go back into the shinobi world. As a token of his impending feelings for the woman, Seika offered to help Kirei get back on her feet. Over a period of time, the two were drawn closer together and soon caught feeling of the other. Kirei had never been the bold type, and was prone to bottling up her feeling majority of the time. After a while, she had finally built the courage to confess her love to Seika, and was shocked to hear than he shared mutual feelings. With the official start of their relationship, Kirei continued to train with Seika, exceeding far beyond her previous limitations with the advanced achievement of Sage Mode. Kirei was at the prime of her life, she couldn't be more happier with the was things were, that was until Seika acted if she'd like to travel the world with him. Her extreme loyalty to Kumogakure, she couldn't bear the thought of leaving. This one milestone put and tragic end to the relationship between them. Seika had gone, maybe to never return. The woman refused to far back into her depression, from the confidence she gain with Seika, she established that she would continue to live out her life wonderfully as a shinobi of Kumogakure. Several weeks after Seika's departure, she found out that she was pregnant with his child. History Many years before Kirei, were her parents; two low level genin who no one really knew, their name were Kiyu and Seba. Despite this, the couple was quite satisfied with their life. Being of such low rank, their income considerably lower than any other shinobi in their age group. Even in the case of financial decline, the two never lost hope in the love they shared. This love they had would eventually give way to the creation of new life inside of the woman. Bringing the two even closer together, the passion they had for one other could not be broken on any terms. They had found true love in themselves and their developing baby. As the day passeed by, life as they knew it would slowly begin to shift for the better. With Kiyu's pregnancy, she was unable to work and eventually dropped her genin status. Seba knew that it was time to starve for the survival of his family, no matter what, he would not let his family go without the things they needed. His new found motivation brought him achievements that he couldn't believe. After his completion of the Chunin Exams, Seba was promoted to the status of middle ninja, which only meant less struggling for Kiyu and their unborn child. It also meant more dangerous missions for Seba to complete, of course he didn't mind. He was doing what he loved for who he loved. No worries, right? On the contrary, Kiyu had fallen ill to an unknown disease. The medics claimed that she only had a few months to live; this was the tragic conclusion to their seemingly endless love. Kiyu was hospitalized for the remainder of her pregnancy. Seba was heartbroken, he started to slack off on missions, drinking, doing drugs, and anything else that could temporarily take his pain away. A few months later, the only good new that came for her death was the birth of their long awaited daughter; Kirei. She was the spitting image of her mother a beautiful child indeed. Seba cried both tears of mourn and joy at the very sight of his daughter. Kirei's arrival filled the hole that was left by Kiyu; making Seba's love for his daughter one that was truly unconditional. The struggles that he and the deceased wife once had were resurfacing back into his life. He couldn't work and home with his daughter. The problem was soon solved with the usage of the Shadow Clone Technique which allowed him to spawn a replica of himself to be at more than one place at a time. Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra Prowess and Senjutsu Sage Mode Sensory Perception Taijutsu and Magē Nintaijutsu Fire Release Magē Water Release Magē Earth Release Magē Wind Release Magē Intelligence